Take A Chance
by TheOneandOnlyCarlyK
Summary: Jaycie and Lana are newcomers to TNA from Milwaukee, WI. Jaycie's trainer turns out to be AJ Styles, they totally click. While Lana gets stuck with Christopher Daniels, and let's say it just a hatehate relationship that's very entertaining all the same...
1. Arriving in Style, Yeah, right

**Take A Chance**

****

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

"Lana, get up. We have to be at the airport by 5:00am," Jaycie Jordans shook her friend awake.

Lana Crimson rolled over and groaned as she sat up, "Who the hell books a 5:45am flight?"

"Obviously our new boss," Jaycie laughed. "Now get dressed, packed, and let's go."

"Ugh!" Lana threw her sheets back over her head. "Remind me to murder our new boss when we see him," she muttered from under the sheets.

Jaycie tore the bed sheets off her, "One, get your lazy ass outta bed. Two, I really don't think arriving in Florida and instantly killing our new boss would be a very good plan."

Lana groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed, Jaycie laughed. Lana's arm came up with one gesture before she got up and took a pair of clothes into the bathroom.

* * *

"Last call for Flight 172," the receptionist called over the system. "Last call for Flight 172."

"Hurry up, Lana," Jaycie yelled at Lana, who was slowly making her way to where to board the plane.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she yawned.

Lana and Jaycie boarded the plane and got into their seats.

"Please stay buckled until the 'Buckle Your Seat-belt' sign goes out, thank you," a woman uttered over the system.

"OK, so we're flying down from Wisconsin to Florida to be in TNA, and we can't even fly first class? That's shady," Lana whined.

"Get over it," Jaycie laughed.

"Your mom," Lana muttered. She leaned against the window, "Wake me up when we get there. If the plane doesn't crash first."

"Yes, Master," Jaycie said.

"Damn straight," Lana smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A tired Lana and an awoken Jaycie walked out of the airport with their stuff. "Larry said we're supposed to have a rental car waiting for us when we get here," Jaycie stated.

"A rental car? No limousines with hot guys waiting for us?" Lana complained.

"Can you quit complaining?"

"Not until I get three days of sleep, non-stop."

Jaycie laughed and scanned the premises for a car with their names next to it.

"You've got to be kidding me," she heard Lana say.

"What?" she turned.

Lana pointed to an old, beat up, ugly, brown station wagon with a sign with their names next to it.

"Gross," Jaycie said.

"Agreed. We can't drive that. That's just nasty," Lana started walking toward the car.

They reached the car, and Lana looked inside.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Crimson and Ms. Jordans," an older man handed the keys to Lana.

"Thanks," she forced a smile.

"It's all yours," he smiled and walked away.

"This car is older than my great grandpa," Jaycie said.

"Amen to that," Lana opened the driver's side and popped the trunk. "Shall we?"

"No," Jaycie looked at the car.

"Let's go," Lana threw their stuff in the back and got in the driver's seat.

Jaycie got in the passenger's side and with that, they drove off.

* * *

"We're lost," Jaycie said.

"We're not lost," Lana forced through clenched teeth.

"I told you to take a left on Lincoln."

"You did not! You said keep going straight on Traklin."

"We're not even on Traklin!"

Lana sighed, "We'll find it eventually"

"Eventually? Our meeting with Mr. Zybysco is in fifteen minutes!"

"Do you want to drive?"

"Yes!"

"OK then!" Lana let go of the wheel.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to drive."

Jaycie grabbed the wheel, "Take the wheel before you kill us."

Lana leaned back in her seat, "C'mon, Jaycie. Live a little, you said you wanted to drive, so here you are driving." Lana pressed on the gas more.

"Lana, stop!"

They were racing toward a four-way intersection with a red light.

"I can't stop, you're the one driving," Lana smiled.

"I'm not behind the wheel!" Jaycie yelled, still trying to keep the car under control.

"So presuming you're not behind the wheel means your _not_ driving?"

"You're so damn stubborn! Drive!"

"You want me to drive now?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I want you to drive!"

With that, Lana sat back up and slammed on the brakes before they hit the intersection and laughed.

"You're crazy! You know that?"

"That's one of the reasons we're friends. You can not tell me that you didn't get a complete rush from that!" Lana exclaimed.

"Just drive and find where we need to go," Jaycie sighed.

"Found it," Lana smiled. They ended up just across the street from the TNA building. "See, now I give you props. If you never wanted to drive, I don't think we would have found it for a long while."

"Shut up."

Lana laughed and pulled over across the street from the building.

* * *

**OK, so this is like my first wrestling fanfic I've ever put online. Hope you guys like it!**

**The one and only,**

**Carly K.**


	2. Ending With a Bang

**Take A Chance**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

"Oh good, you're both here," Larry Zybysco greeted Lana and Jaycie as he glanced at his watch. "And right on time, I like that. Why don't you each take a seat," he motioned toward the empty chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Jaycie said while her and Lana sat down.

"So I understand that you two are here from Wisconsin to become the newest members of TNA," Zybysco started. "Unfortunately we don't really do the whole women wrestling thing, as you would know since I assume you watch TNA." Lana and Jaycie nodded. "So as you know, you'd actually just be managing some of the other wrestlers and…"

"With all due respect, Mr. Zybysco," Jaycie interrupted. "We didn't expect for you to start a big women wrestling thing for us or anything. But we're just as good as the men and we will wrestle against any of those guys."

"You're kidding, right?" Zybysco almost broke into hysteria.

"No," Lana snapped. "We're not, Mr. Zybysco. We want in the action. We don't want to strut around in little dainty outfits managing a few wrestlers and having everyone go all goo-goo eyed over us. We can prove we're just as good as half the guys you have. Just put us up against whomever you so choose," Lana challenged.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Jaycie and Lana chimed.

"Fine, you'll get what you want. You'll debut one at a time. Jaycie, you'll debut first at Impact at the end of the next week against Roderick Strong. The week after that, Lana, you'll go against Alex Shelley," he smiled.

"Fine," Lana and Jaycie said together.

"Welcome to the business," he said, standing up.

Lana and Jaycie stood up after him. "Where exactly do we stay?" Jaycie asked.

"Well, a lot of wrestlers live close by. One's that don't usually rent an apartment or something while they're here. Maybe a hotel room," he suggested.

"We'll figure it out," Lana said. "By chance, Mr. Zybysco, do you have a gym here in the building? Or do we have to go somewhere else?"

"There are actually two gyms here, equipped with a ring in each and fitness equipment. However, I only have one time slot left open during the day. I officially just allow two people or teams, if they're tag teams, to train in a gym at one time. You get less fights that way," he explained. "Then I have one that's at a much later time."

"Jaycie will go ahead and have the day time slot," Lana said.

"I will?" she asked.

"Yes, you know I'm pretty much nocturnal," Lana explained.

"True," Jaycie thought about it. "I'll go ahead and take the slot."

"Very well then," he sat back down and pulled out some papers from his desk. "You'll be training at the same time as AJ Styles. Anywhere from 11:00am to 2:00pm in Gym 2."

"Your crush," Lana whispered.

"Shut up," Jaycie nudged her.

"And Lana," Zybysco flipped through some pages. "You get to train anywhere from 1:00am to 4:00am, so far by yourself in from both two gyms. But lots of times wrestlers who are hard core, and, or, miss their time slot, come in later at night to get in their workout. "

"Sweet deal," Lana said.

"I'll see you guys around then," Zybysco obviously had dismissed them from their meeting.

Lana and Jaycie walked out.

"I can come and train with you if you'd like," Jaycie reasoned.

"No need to," Lana cut her off from going on. "You know how I am when I'm working out. I get in the zone and am not that fun to be around usually."

"True," she sighed.

Lana was about to get in the driver's side when Jaycie cut in front of her, "Give me the keys."

"What?"

"You're not driving anymore, at least not today."

"Baby."

"Keys."

"Ugh," Lana dug the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Jaycie.

"Thank you," she got in the driver's seat while Lana went over and got in the passenger side.

"Are you aware that you don't know how to drive stick shift?" Lana laughed.

"You just shift it for me."

"Oh, and what do I get out of this?"

"I'll pay for our first to nights in a hotel until we find an apartment or more permanent place down here."

"Deal."

Jaycie started the car while Lana shifted gears.

* * *

Jaycie and Lana arrived at Hilton Hotel at 12:00pm. As crappy as their car might have been, they had the money for the hotel and were going to stay there no doubt.

They walked up to a counter to be greeted by a receptionist; "Hello, and how may I help you today?"

Lana almost cracked up laughing.

"Hi," Jaycie smiled, nudging Lana. "We were wondering if you had any suites left that we could stay for as long as possible."

"Yes," she smiled, typing into her computer. "In fact, we have one left."

"We'll take it," Jaycie smiled.

"Name, please?"

"Jordans, Jaycie," she said, handing her a credit card.

"OK," the receptionist typed in some things in her computer and ran Jaycie's card through somewhere and handed it back, along with two card keys. "There you are, Ms. Jordans. You're all set. Please have a nice stay at the Hilton Hotel."

"Thank you, and might I ask. How long are we aloud to stay?"

"One month at the most."

"Okay, thanks."

"Have a nice day."

Jaycie and Lana walked out of the Hilton Hotel to go get their stuff just as Lana burst out in laughter. "I think she has a crush on you, Jaycie. 'Have a nice day.' Oh, I hate people who talk all soft and nicely. They bother the hell outta me."

"She does not have a crush on me. You know just how wrong that sounds?"

Lana laughed as she grabbed her duffel, backpack and messenger bag out of the trunk, while Jaycie took out her giant duffel and backpack. They went in through a back door that would be near their suite and went to their room.

Lana opened the door and they walked in.

It was two adjoining rooms by a giant, marble bathroom. Each room looked like a princess's room. Lana walked through the bathroom to go put her stuff down in her own room.

Each side had a sliding door, leading out to the pool.

"Okay, well our car sucks, but this is a damn nice hotel!" Jaycie exclaimed.

"Hell yeah," Lana smiled.

"Swimming?" Jaycie asked, seeing Lana's eyes on the pool.

"You read my mind. Plus no one's here, it's like 1:00pm on a Tuesday."

"Awesome."

Lana and Jaycie unpacked slowly, blasting music from the MTV channel as they did. They changed into their suits at about 2:00pm and headed out for the pool.

The pool was completely empty, Lana didn't even think twice; she just tossed her towel and dove into the pool.

"Oh my gosh," Lana exclaimed. "It feels so nice. Come on in."

"I'm workin' on it," Jaycie brought hers and Lana's towels over to a table and set them down. Jaycie put her foot in the water a bit and stood back up, "It's freezing"

Lana shrugged.

"Watch out!" Jaycie turned her head enough to see a football coming straight at her and hit her in the hit, causing her to fall in the pool and hit her head, not hard enough to make her bleed.

"Jaycie!" Lana swam over to her friend, trying to bring her up and out of the water.

"Shit," she heard some guy say.

Lana heard a splash of water, and in the next instant, AJ Styles was helping Lana get Jaycie out of the pool.

"Get me some towels," AJ barked orders at Lana.

"Rude much," Lana muttered, but did what he asked of her.

AJ wrapped Jaycie in a towel and propped another one under her head.

"Our room is like right there if you just want to bring her in there," Lana suggested.

"It's a smart idea if she regains conscience first. That way we'll know if she can move herself. Then we can worry about moving her."

"Just a suggestion," Lana defended.

"Oww," Jaycie started to stir.

"Holy shit, girl. You scared me shit-less," Lana blurted out.

AJ ignored Lana completely and zoned in on Jaycie, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Jaycie softly said. "My head hurts though," she put a hand to her head.

"Can you move?"

"Obviously, if she just put her hand to her head," Lana mumbled.

"I meant her neck, if it's broken…"

"Yeah, yeah…Jaycie, can you move your head?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up slightly.

"Want to go back into the room and lay down? We can get this P.I.T.A to bring you in," Lana said through clenched teeth.

"Lana!"

"P.I.T.A?" AJ asked.

"Nothing," Jaycie said. "Help me up, Lana."

Lana stuck her hand out for Jaycie to grab, just to be nudged out of the way by AJ who picked up Jaycie and started walking toward their room.

"You should keep your movement to a minimal for at least an hour or two, just in case something is seriously wrong." AJ said.

Lana followed after and opened their door with a key, "Wouldn't that mean she should move and see if anything's wrong so she doesn't get stiff?"

"No."

"I'd actually just like to go to bed for a little while," Jaycie just about whispered.

"Okay, can you pull back her sheets so I can lay her down?" he asked Lana.

Lana rolled her eyes and pulled back Jaycie's sheets. AJ put Jaycie down and covered her back up.

"By the way," AJ said. "I'm sorry for the accident and everything. I can pay you if you want…"

"Don't worry about it," Lana piped.

"…And I'm AJ Styles."

"I know," Jaycie smiled. "I'm Jaycie Jordans."

"Nice to meet you, Jaycie Jordans," he smiled.

Lana tried all but not to gag.

Jaycie instantly fell asleep.

Lana led AJ to the door and nearly pushed him out, it didn't seem like he was leaving fast enough.

"Thanks for the help," Lana mumbled.

"Yeah…I'll come back later to check on her."

"Don't bother."

"I insist."

Lana sighed and slammed the door, almost screaming, 'What an asshole! He didn't thank me for anything!'


	3. Work Out and a Date

**Take A Chance**

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

Jaycie woke up at 9:00am with a pounding headache. She took some aspirin before she hopped in the shower. She changed into her workout clothes and peeked in Lana's room. Pitch black, total silence, typical Lana.

Jaycie walked back to her room to watch some TV for a while since she still had an hour until her official workout time started.

She flipped on the TV, and before she realized it, she was dozing off.

* * *

Jaycie shot straight up and looked at the clock when she woke up for the second time. The clock read '12:13pm'. 

"Shit," she rushed out of bed, left a note for Lana, if by chance she'd wake up anytime soon, and bolted out the door.

She arrived at the TNA building and parked in back before she walked in and into Gym 2, not noticing AJ working on one of the machines.

She went straight to the ring to warm-up. Twenty minutes later, she went to bench weight. She was tired, so all the weight she put up to was 200 pounds. She started her three reps of fifteen each.

When she had only a few more to go, AJ Styles came over and towered over her.

'He looks really hot when he's sweaty,' Jaycie thought. 'Whoa, okay, Jaycie. Now if Lana were here she'd be thinking weird things. Wow, okay, better get my mind out of the gutter.'

"You really shouldn't bench weight without a spotter," AJ stated.

Jaycie sent a slight glare his way before continuing, "I saw you doing it just fine before."

"Yes, but, I can handle myself…"

"So can I," she finished up her last set and put the bar back to it's resting state. She closed her eyes, 'So tired.'

"You can bench a fair amount of weight for a woman," he complimented.

"That was for an easy day. I really didn't feel like getting a major work out today, I'm too tired."

"May I ask, exactly, what are you doing here?" AJ looked at Jaycie confused.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she smiled and got up, shrugging her shoulders. "You asked. I'm here with the FBI. We have reason to believe you were involved with a series of murders in the southeast…"

"What?" AJ's face expression dropped.

Jaycie almost broke into hysteria, "Wow, you actually believed me. That's hilarious!"

AJ glared at here.

"But no, really, I'm actually here because I work here now."

"You work in TNA?"

"Oh, so that's what they call it," Jaycie mocked AJ.

AJ once again glared at Jaycie.

"Aww, lighten up a bit. My friend, Lana, and I are new wrestlers here in TNA. We're from Milwaukee, WI," Jaycie explained as she took a swig of her water from her bottle.

"Like Austin Aries?"

"But much better."

"I'll say so," AJ smiled at Jaycie.

Jaycie sighed and checked her watch. 'One more hour to go.'

"How's your head?" AJ asked.

"My head? Oh yeah, last night, I remember. It's fine, I had a headache when I woke up, but nothing major."

"I'm surprised your brain wasn't pounding out of the skull from living with that friend of yours. She's a nightmare."

"Who, Lana?"

AJ nodded.

"Lana's…she's just…" Jaycie sighed at trying to describe her best friend. "Lana's very independent. She can be social when she wants, but she likes her privacy more than anything else, almost. She looks out for everyone, but doesn't let anyone look out for her. She won't listen to anyone even if she knows she's already wrong about something.

She's had a rough past, and so she built up walls against anything and everything. I'm not always even accepted within her barriers," Jaycie explained.

"Rough," AJ didn't know what else to say.

Jaycie nodded.

"Sorry about your head," AJ apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse happen to me."

"Me too," AJ looked into Jaycie's eyes and held her gaze. Just for an instant until she looked away and went searching for a different machine to work with.

* * *

Jaycie groaned as she walked into her room at 2:30pm, tossing her gym bag across the room and flopped down on her bed. 

She got up and looked into Lana's room, still seeing that she was asleep, she groaned to herself.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Jaycie asked Lana as if she was awake and listening. "Pssh…party pooper."

Jaycie walked out of the room and went to get a clean set of clothes out of her gym bag. She brought out a pair of pants when a note fell from when she unfolded them.

She eyed the note, warily, before picking it up and opening it slowly.

It read:

_Jaycie;_

_I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. We really haven't been able to meet under normal circumstances. The first time, I hit you in the head with a football. And meeting in a gym and working out for a bit doesn't officially qualify as a good meeting either._

_So, I will come by at 7:00pm tonight to pick you up for a harmless night on the town, considering you're new here in Orlando, FL. If you're there, you're there. If not, I need a better strategy._

_Signed,_

_AJ._

Jaycie laughed as she read the last line and smiled to herself. 'Wow, it's like a dream coming true.'

Jaycie snapped out of her daydream when she heard a knock on the door.

She mentally kicked herself for not getting in a shower yet as she opened the door.

In appeared a cleaned up AJ Styles. He shrugged and walked in, "I got bored."

Lana walked into Jaycie's room in shorts and a tank top with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. "I'm up," she said through brushing her teeth. She glanced from Jaycie to AJ, rolled her eyes, and made her exit.

"She just woke up?" AJ asked.

"She's nocturnal, I swear." Jaycie smiled, "Plus she has a really late training session. From like 1:00 to 4:00 in the morning."

"Ouch," AJ hissed.

"She doesn't mind. She'd rather be alone, which is how it's going so far."

Jaycie motioned for AJ to come in and take a seat.

"Well, I haven't exactly made it to the shower yet. So…" Jaycie threw the remote for the TV at AJ, "Make yourself at home."

* * *

**OK, and that's Chapter 3. Pretty good for just coming up with a story, I think. But whatever. Review please! And I know this chapter was focused mostly on Jaycie and AJ, but that's what came to me. Plus it was during the day, and Lana's not a day person. The beginning of next chapter will start out with AJ and Jaycie most likely, but Lana might come in more later in the chapter.**

**The one and only,  
Carly K.**


	4. Ice Cream, Don't Mess

Take A Chance

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

9:00pm 

"Okay," Jaycie started as she dragged her feet through the sand while her and AJ walked on the beach. "We spend nearly the whole day together, see a movie, tour Orlando, which I now know like the back of my hand. Went to dinner, and whatever else I forgot. But we haven't really even gotten to actually know each other."

"That's not true," AJ defended.

"Oh really?"

"I know you don't know how to drive stick shift."

"I hardly thing that counts," Jaycie laughed.

"Okay…"AJ shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. What do you like to do for fun? Where's your favorite place to get away from everything?"

"I enjoy doing just this, hanging out, having a good time. And my getaway is my little secret."

"Fair enough," Jaycie sighed.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Hmm…I like to take pictures. I have like eight cameras at least. I like to take them out on the most random of days and snap away."

"Really?"

Jaycie shrugged and nodded.

"That's cool."

"Sure…"

"No, I mean it," AJ looked at Jaycie. "Lots of people I know usually write or draw or something. Photography is something different."

Jaycie smiled, "I guess…Lana's a writer, and a musician. She's constantly writing songs and playing her keyboard or something. Whatever she can get her hands on that makes noise, she'll play. Even if it's pots and pans."

AJ laughed, "Sounds like if we combine the two of you, you'd do everything."

"Probably," Jaycie grinned.

"I suppose I should be getting you back soon."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Lana before she leaves for her workout."

"Race you to the car."

"You're on."

"Ready, set…" AJ took off down the beach as he yelled back to Jaycie, "Go!"

"Cheater!" Jaycie called after him.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," he called back to her.

AJ reached his car, breathing heavily, with Jaycie right behind him. "I win," he practically panted.

"Do not, you cheated," Jaycie breathed.

After they caught their breath, AJ went to the driver's side and unlocked the doors.

They drove back to the hotel in almost complete silence.

AJ walked Jaycie to her room as he checked his watch, seeing it was 10:34pm.

"I had a fun time," Jaycie turned toward AJ as they stood outside her hotel door. "It was like a warm welcome to Orlando. Thanks."

"Any time," AJ smiled. "So I'll be seeing you around then? For wrestling and stuff, I mean."

"Umm…yeah. I guess so. Bye, thanks again," Jaycie unlocked her door and stepped in.

"See ya," AJ said as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"I see you're finally back," Lana looked up at Jaycie as she entered her room. "I thought you may have been kidnapped or something." 

"Ha, ha. Like you'd care," Jaycie stuck her tongue out at Lana.

"I resent that," Lana put her hand over her heart while putting on a hurt face while Jaycie laughed. "How was your date with the 'Phenomenal AJ Styles'?"

"I wouldn't call it a date…really."

"Uh huh."

"But it was completely awesome. We saw a movie, toured the town, went for a walk on the beach…"

"How dreamy," Lana mocked. "By the way, I'm going home."

"What?" Jaycie's face expression dropped to the floor.

"Not forever, loser. I have some things to take care of," Lana explained.

"Like…"

"You'll find out," Lana smiled.

"What are you up to?" Jaycie warily eyed Lana.

"You'll find out," Lana restated. "I'm leaving after I train tonight. And today is Wednesday, I'll technically be leaving tomorrow morning. I can just take the bus, so don't worry about not having a car."

"I don't know how to drive it anyway."

"Oh, and I must ask, on that topic. How did you get to the Impact Zone this morning?"

"With much difficulty!"

Lana laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," Jaycie whined.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"So?" Lana laughed. "Anyway, I'll be back by Monday around 7:00pm, hopefully. And you'll want to be here, so don't go making plans."

"I won't," Jaycie was getting fidgety as to what Lana was up to.

"And don't worry, it'll be a good surprise."

Jaycie forced a smile.

"Do you want me to leave the car here later?"

"Nah, I don't know how to drive stick. Don't want to learn. So I'll just pick up a bus schedule or something. Just drop off that hunk of junk back in the dump and we can maybe rent another one when you get back."

"That works," Lana stood up as Jaycie finally sat down.

"Where are you going?" Jaycie asked.

"I want ice cream. Want some?"

Jaycie had to laugh at Lana's seriousness of the fact that she wanted ice cream, "Sure."

"Awesome," Lana jumped onto her bed and bounced her way to the phone, calling room service to bring up a gallon of topping and every topping imaginable.

Moments later, there came knocking at Lana's door. She jumped up to answer and smiled when she saw the cute bellboy. He smiled as he pushed in the cart with ice cream on it.

Lana told him to leave the cart and slipped him a $10 in his front pocket as she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled brightly as he left the room.

"You are so weird," Jaycie laughed at Lana.

Lana was digging in, scooping ice cream and toppings by the dozen.

"Hungry?"

"Not really, just dying for ice cream. I haven't had it in forever."

Jaycie laughed and soon was joining Lana.

* * *

Lana was finishing up her work out. She was doing her 300 sit-ups she does daily. 

"If you keep working yourself like that, you won't even have the strength to be back here tomorrow night," a chord on a guitar came from the shadows of the dully lit room.

"Jeff Jarrett, I presume," Lana continued with her sit-ups.

"You do your research," he slyly came out of the shadows, smiling. "You know me, but I'm afraid I'm not too sure I know you."

"Nor will you find out any time soon," Lana finished up and sat up taking a drink of water from her water bottle.

"New in TNA?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Lana shot.

"I like to make friends with any new comers, try to welcome them to the company," he explained.

"Didn't wok for Jay, or Christian rather, did it?"

Lana saw Jarrett grip his guitar much harder.

"And as I remember…" Lana stood up.

"Watch yourself now. You don't want to be making enemies before you even show up to the company," Jarrett growled.

"You lost your title to him too," she finished with a sly smile.

Jarrett lost it and slammed his guitar against some heavier weights, causing it to brake into pieces. Lana didn't flinch the slightest as he came after her and grabbed her arm, roughly.

"Now you listen here, missy, and you listen good. I let him win that belt, I wanted him to feel like he was doing good in TNA, but I will win it back all the same," he shook her a bit holding her gaze.

She smiled, "You touched me."

"You like that?" he grinned, loosening his grip and starting to caress her arm.

Lana grinned as she thrust her knee upward connecting perfectly, watching him crumble in pain. "No, and if you touch me again, you'll get much worse punishment than that."

"Everything all right in here?" Lana turned to see Christopher Daniels standing in the doorway of the two connecting gyms trying not to laugh when he saw Jarrett on the floor.

"Perfect," Lana smiled as she stepped over Jarrett and was about to leave the room when she turned back to find Jarrett standing still hunched over. "Oh, and if you ever, in your life, call me missy again, you're going to regret it."

Lana left the gym with her head held high when she heard running up behind her. "I told you…"she cut herself off when she saw Christopher Daniels standing before her. "And you want…?"

"No one talks to Jeff Jarrett like that, in or out of the ring. Especially women," he blurted out. "Let alone kick his ass."

"Great to know women are so highly respected around here," Lana muttered not hiding any of the sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry," he put his hands up in defense. "From seeing how you just stood up to Jarrett, I will greatly respect you. Chris Daniels," he said, holding out his hand for Lana to shake.

Lana hesitated before taking his gesture, "Lana Crimson."

* * *

**Okay, ya'll. And that's Chapter 4. My reviews aren't really on the high side, so I don't know how fast I'm going to keep updating. It's Spring Break though! So whether or not I'm busy or not, chapters may be coming out by the dozen.But I also have some song recording to do, so I'll be a bit busy and what not.**

**Hope ya'll like my story so far!**

**Review!**

**The one and only,**

**Carly K.**


	5. A Present, Forgetfullness, and Some Rage

**Take A Chance**

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

Jaycie was pacing outside of the hotel when it came to 7:30pm Monday night. "Where the hell is she?"

"You've been pacing like that for the last 45 minutes, you're going to put a hole into the ground. Something wrong?" Jaycie turned to see AJ with a slight worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Lana," Jaycie sighed.

"May I ask what happened to her? Not that I truly care, but I know she's your friend and all. What'd she do, ditch you?" AJ scoffed.

"No, she didn't ditch me. And just because you don't get along with her doesn't mean that you can talk about her like that to me. I for one, am her friend," Jaycie snapped.

AJ put up his hands in defense, "Sorry."

Jaycie sighed, "No, I'm sorry. Lana has been gone since Wednesday night. I'm starting to get worried."

"You shouldn't worry about me, there's no use in it," Jaycie turned to Lana's voice. Lana was standing out of the sunroof in her neon yellow boxcar, smiling at Jaycie with her sunglasses on.

"Lana!" Jaycie exclaimed. "What the hell? You brought your car here?"

"If you really think that I was going to drive around that piece of shit, you're crazy," Lana almost laughed.

"But…you…how…"

"I went home, took care of some things, and drove it here, Jaycie. Not that hard, but…" Lana hopped out of the top of her car and jumped down. "I do have a surprise for you."

"What…" Jaycie didn't have time to finish before a black car appeared around the corner. "Lana?"

Lana smiled, "Happy Birthday!"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, silly!"

"There is no way you got me a car," Jaycie was mesmerized buy the car stopped in front of her.

"There is a way, and it happened. Come on," Lana dragged Jaycie toward the car. "It's a 2006 Black Chrysler Crossfire STR6 Roadster Convertible."

The man driving the car got out and handed the keys to Lana, Lana handed him some money and a plane ticket, "Merci." He nodded before walked off.

"She speaks French?" AJ asked.

"German," Lana laughed. "Some French, barely any Spanish. I speak Australian and can pull off almost any accent."

AJ warily looked at Lana.

"It's true," Jaycie vowed for her friend. "All she can say in Spanish is, hello, goodbye, friend, thank you, why, because, and 'May I use the bathroom.'"

"Anyway," Lana got them back on track. She opened the door and went to hold down a button. "This button brings the house down, everything else is pretty much self explanatory."

"You mean the hood?" AJ asked.

"House, hood, tomato, tomoto."

"Lana…" Jaycie had tears in her eyes.

"You hate it," Lana stated.

"No, God no! You…me…car. Why?" she finally managed to get out.

"Well…I though this was a good way to say thank you."

"For what? You're the one always helping me, remember?"

"True, but you're the only one that's stayed my friend through the good and bad. And we know there's been a lot of bad. So I just wanted to say thank you," Lana explained as she handed Jaycie the keys. "She's all yours."

"Take her for a ride with me," Jaycie jumped up and down.

"Nah ah, I've been driving for almost two days and I want to go to training tonight. I'm going to lie down for a while. But I'm sure P.I.T.A. won't mind going with you," Lana patted AJ as she walked away smiling.

"What does that mean?" AJ asked.

"Nothing," Jaycie smiled through clenched teeth. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Umm…" AJ scratched the back of his neck before looking up at the sky, it was a beautiful day out and he had nothing else to do. "Sure," he shrugged.

"Awesome!" Jaycie got into the car and drove off with AJ in the passenger seat.

* * *

Lana approached her hotel suite and tried to open her door. "This can not be happening," the door wouldn't accept her card.

She shook the door handle a bit when all of a sudden the door opened; she jumped back a bit. "Can I help you?" it was Christopher Daniels.

"Umm…yeah. Why are you in my hotel room?" Lana asked, dumbfounded.

"I think you're at the wrong room number," he almost laughed.

Lana glared at Daniels, "I'm pretty damn sure that I know where my own room is."

"Cool it, Crimson, let me see your card," before Lana could protest, he snatched the card out of her hand. "See," he pointed at the card. "I'm in 112, you're in 121. They're in totally opposite ends," he laughed.

Lana threw her head back in tiredness and heavily sighed.

"It's OK, anyone could make that mistake."

Lana glared and started walking down the hall.

Daniels rolled his eyes and walked back into his room.

* * *

Lana forced herself to finish her bench presses that night. She put the bar back to its resting spot and pretty much passed out, but she was still conscious.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you back here anytime soon," Daniels entered the gym.

Lana sighed, "Just some peace and quiet would be nice for once," she muttered. She sat up and glared at Daniels, "What do you want?"

"Do you want a partner?"

"What?"

"A trainer."

"No."

"Why not? I can teach you high-flying stunts and other things."

"Not interested."

"Too bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Zybysco was hooking up whatever newbies we got with a trainer, and you're stuck with me. So get used to the idea. We start tomorrow night."

Lana let out a muffled scream as Daniels walked away in triumph.

* * *

"Get back up," AJ ordered Jaycie.

Jaycie pouted as she stood up from trying to drop kick AJ. "You know, we could just go back to weight lifting."

"Not if you expect to stay in the ring and win. You have to learn how to do high-flying stunts without hurting yourself in the process. You need to learn how to land properly and connect with them properly to keep momentum up in the ring," AJ clarified.

"OK, ok…" Jaycie sighed.

"Try again."

Jaycie groaned.

"You know, if you would put 100 in the whole time, you might have had this down by now. But if you keep moping around like you are, you're going to get no where fast."

"Lana's right, you are a P.I.T.A," Jaycie muttered.

"And for clarification, that would be…?"

"Pain in the ass," Jaycie smiled.

AJ glared at her.

"Hey, it's Lana's nickname for you, not mine. So get that cat out of your ass and be nice," Jaycie drop-kicked AJ perfectly, connecting with him squarely in the jaw. "How's that for your 100?"

AJ lay on the ground a bit before hopping up and rubbing his jaw, "Not bad. Let's see you do it again."

* * *

"Why the hell am I learning the peley so early?" Lana asked as she got up from trying the kick about ten times already.

"You've already shown me you know how to drop kick and other high flying stunts, why not just stun the audience when you get into the ring?" Daniels explained.

"Whatever, Daniels," Lana sighed.

"Whatever, Crimson," Daniels mocked.

Lana shot him a glare.

"Now try again and give 110."

"I always give 110"

"Obviously not, so try again."

Lana grumbled as she braced herself for another fall to the ring floor. She hopped up and popped her leg up as Daniels grabbed it, causing her to hit the ring harder than normal. "What the hell was that for?"

"Knock some sense into you."

"Go to hell."

"Been there and back again."

Lana got up and hopped out of the ring.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniels asked, following her.

"I'm taking a break."

"Did I say you could take one?"

"Did I ask?"

"Get back in the ring and work on your pathetic kick until I say so."

"What if I don't want to."

"Who asked you what you wanted? I don't care what you want. I'm your damn trainer and you will work as hard as you possibly can until I say you can leave."

"Yeah, that really doesn't work too well with me. Thanks though," Lana grabbed her messenger bag and was about to leave, just to have her arm grabbed by Daniels and to be spun around to face him.

"Do not think for even a second that I enjoy wasting my time training you when I could be learning new tricks to better myself in the ring. I made a damn commitment to be your trainer and if I can put up with you, I think you can put up with me," he said through clenched teeth.

Lana ripped her arm out of Daniels grip, "Never, ever, touch me again unless we're connecting up in the ring, go it?"

Daniels backed away from Lana; her look right then could kill.

"I'll be back in ten damn minutes to work on your stupid kick."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I appreciate all the feedback, although I'd like a lot more than I'm getting! I hope you like this chapter. I kind of lost inspiration for a bit and then this just popped into my head. I know where I'm going with the story, I just don't exactly know how to get there. So I apologize in asvance if things start to get weird or boring or stupid.

The one and only,  
Carly K.


	6. Jaycies first match: Lanas entertainment

**Take A Chance**

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

Chapter 6

'Wasted Generation' by Steel Dragon blast throughout the Impact Zone as the lights went down and lasers of every color started going off.

Jaycie made her way, slowly down the entry ramp toward the ring where Roderick Strong was already waiting in the ring. She was wearing black capri's, a red short-sleeve shirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top over it, and a red belt.

"And introducing Jaycie Jordans, weighing in at 140lbs, from Milwaukee, WI." Jaycie came to the ring and used leverage to pull herself into a flip and land on her feet over the top rope.

People cheered for her as she turned to Roderick as her music stopped and the bell rang to start the match.

Roderick motioned for someone to give him a mic. "This is a joke, right?" he said as he got a mic in his hand. "Where's my real opponent?"

Jaycie grabbed a mic and smiled at him, "Afraid to get beat by a girl?"

"Hell no…"

"Good," Jaycie whipped her mic and drop kicked Roderick, causing him to drop his mic too.

She was hitting him continuously with right hands, backing him into a corner turnbuckle. She grabbed his arm, trying to throw him into the opposite corner, just to be thrown in the corner herself. She made a quick move to kick her foot up, having Roderick connect with that instead of her head. She took this opportunity to pull a quick moonsault and connected beautifully. She went for one of her finishing moves, the Jordan Slam, basically a spiral tap backwards, having her elbow land on his neck. Jaycie went to hit a Jayciearanna (Version of the hurricainrana (sp?)), to finish him off, but Roderick turned the tables on her.

He grabbed her hair and flipped her over into a back-breaker. She climaxed in agony.

He went for the 1, 2, 3, but she kicked out right away.

He took a few more back breakers to her and put her in a submission move on the neck, she slowly made her way to the ropes, not tapping out. Roderick became furious and just started beating her to a pulp. He left her lying in the ring while he got out to get a chair.

Meanwhile, Jaycie was slowly getting herself together when she saw Roderick outside of the ring. She got herself into sitting position and slowly stood up. She saw Roderick come in and ducked as he took a swing to her head with a chair. She quickly turned around and hit a drop kick into the chair, causing it hit Roderick in the side of the head.

Roderick fell to the ring, out cold. Jaycie crawled her way over to make the cover. She got the 1, 2, 3, and rolled out of the ring.

People cheered loudly for her as she made her way up the ramp and out of the impact zone.

"Well what we have witnessed here tonight, Don, was amazing," Mike Tenay stated.

"Yes it was, Mike. Jaycie Jordans, a new woman in the company came tonight to prove herself worthy of being an actual wrestler," Don explained to the listeners.

"Along with Lana Marie Crimson who will debut next week."

"These are some tough chicks if you ask me, Mike."

"Nobody asked you."

"I know but…"

"No, but what we have just witnessed was a woman…woman-handling…do we say that? Woman-handling?"

"I don't know, sounds like a sexist remark."

"We say man-handling."

"Hardly the same."

"Well anyway, Jaycie Jordans took it to Roderick Strong and made it loud and clear that she's worthy of being a wrestler here in TNA."

"Yes, and still, later on to come tonight, the main event of AMW V.S. Team 3D for the tag team belts," Don ended, as they went to a commercial.

After the main event match

Team 3D already made their way into the back of the Impact Zone after a hard-core match and ending up losing again. Jeff Jarrett stood in the ring with AMW, asking for a mic.

"All right, I want to show you stinking people a clip of what the 'King of the Mountain,' has to put up with outside of this ring. Roll it!" Jarrett yelled through the mic.

A clip started to play on the screens of the Impact Zone. It was of Lana and Jarrett's meeting about a week earlier. When it ended, the audience was laughing at how Jarrett got beat up by a woman.

"Shut up! All of you, shut up. Now to my understanding this low-life bitch's name is Lana Crimson from Milwaukee, WI," the crowd cheered. "I want her to come out here and apologize to me and show some respect."

There was a long, long pause before 'I Don't Need A Man' by the Pussycat Dolls was blasting throughout the arena.

After about a minute of the song playing, Lana walked out onto the ramp with a mic in hand.

She was about to talk when she stopped, hearing the crowd cheer loudly. She smiled into the mic, "What are you whining about, Jarrett?"

"I want you to get in her and bow down before the 'King of the Mountain' and beg for some forgiveness," Jarrett pretty much cried through the mic.

"And if I don't?"

AMW got out of the ring imitating punching their hands, indicating she'd get a beating.

The crowd started chanting, "JARRETT SUCKS! JARRETT SUCKS!"

Lana smiled but then 'pretended' to think about it. "Hey, hey, hey. That's enough of that," Lana quieted the crowd. "Maybe he's right, he should get some respect from me. I mean, he has been with the company just a little bit longer than I have, right?"

The audience started booing her.

She made her way to the ring, walking past a smirking AMW team. She got into the ring and knelt before Jarrett. "Jarrett, King of the Mountain, Jeff Jarrett, I'd like to personally ask for your forgiveness for doing this…" Lana gave him a low blow one more time. He crumbled before her like he did last time. "Respect, my ass!" she yelled. "And no one calls me a bitch."

Lana threw the mic and kicked him in the side of the head.

AMW came back into the ring and tried to attack Lana, but she did a back flip out of the ring, avoiding the both of them, and made her way back up the ramp, smiling as the crowd cheered louder than ever before.

That's what ended TNA.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so frickin' awesome!" Jaycie squealed as they got back to their hotel room.

"Hell yeah, I think we dosed Zybysco with a taste of his own medicine too, proving that we are totally worthy of being in that ring," Lana smiled as she sat on the couch in Jaycie's room.

"I'm going out to celebrate, want to come?" Jaycie asked.

"Nah, I'm going to take a nice hot bath and relax for once," Lana said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jaycie changed into some party type of clothes and left the room, just to run into an about to knock, AJ.

"Hi…?" Jaycie greeted him.

"Hey, I just…I was just…Do you want to celebrate your coming to TNA?" he asked.

"I was just about to go to it, but some company would be totally awesome."

"Cool."

Chris Daniels came walking up to Jaycie and AJ.

"Daniels…" Styles greeted.

"Styles," Daniels mumbled. He turned to Jaycie, "Is Lana in?"

"Umm, yeah." She pulled out a room key and gave it to Daniels. "Here, just keep it. We both got two and gave each other one of each if she can't get into her normal door or I can't get into mine. That one's for her door."

"Thanks," he said as he made his way past them in a huff.

"Seems kind of angry," Jaycie noted.

"Eh, it's almost midnight, he needs sleep," AJ said as he led Jaycie out of the hotel.

Daniels quietly entered Lana's room, hearing water running in the bathroom. He put his ear up to the door and waited about five minutes before he really knew she was in the water before storming in.

"What the fuck?" Lana looked really surprised to have Daniels standing in front of her when she's in the bath. "Get out!"

"Why the hell aren't you at training?" he looked furious.

"Why the hell are you standing in my bathroom?" Lana shot back.

"Get your scrawny ass out of the tub and get into your training clothes."

"Get _your_ scrawny ass out of my room."

"I'm sitting there at the gym waiting for you to get there and you never show up."

"I obviously didn't know we train on every night."

"I told you _every_ night.

"Can you get out? We'll finish this conversation when I'm not naked, thank you," Lana glared at Daniels.

Daniels gave her one last look before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He heard Lana singing as soon as he closed the door, and went to sit on her couch. Twenty minutes later, Lana came out in white shorts, a black tank top with 'I'm With The Band' on it and he wet, untamed hair falling down in front of her shoulders.

"Now what do you want?" Lana glared at Daniels.

He got up to come face to face with Lana, although he was taller than her, causing her to look up a bit, making her look even more stubborn. "We had a training session that you failed to show up for because evidently, you were taking a bath."

"Well I'm sorry if I wasn't clear on if we trained on wrestling nights."

"You could have asked."

"I wanted to relax."

"You don't get time to relax. You realize that tomorrow is going to be hell for you."

"The hell it is."

"The hell it isn't. You didn't show up tonight, I have every right to work you until you can't even get up anymore."

"Go ahead and try."

"No worries, I will," he smiled as he left her to scream in her pillow.

"Wait a minute," Lana was by herself. "How the hell did he get into my room?"

* * *

**Hey ya'll! It's Carly K. checkin' in with her readers! Hope you like this chapter! I needed to put some humor in. Humor's always fun. I don't know, this chapter totally makes me laugh. Hope all ya'll are entertained by it too. I was rushed to get it on here, my mom needs/ed the computer or whatever. So review still please! I don't mind criticism either. Whatever floats your boat.**

**The one and only,  
Carly K.**


	7. Boat ride, sly Lana

**Take A Chance**

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

The next morning

AJ knocked on Jaycie's door at 10:00am, hoping she'd be awake. She opened the door, fully dressed and smiling. "I thought you might like to go to breakfast, and maybe catch a movie or something."

"Umm…sure," Jaycie started, "But what about training?"

"I never really believed in working on Sundays."

"Liar."

"True, but I don't feel like it."

"Lazy."

"Can I get more than one word answers?"

Jaycie shrugged.

AJ laughed, "You want to go or not?"

"Yeah," Jaycie grabbed a sweatshirt and her card key before following AJ out to his car. "Any specifics you had in mind?"

"Well, if you're actually up for it, I have a surprise for you to see."

"Okay," Jaycie laughed as he pulled a blindfold from his pocket. "Had this all planned I see."

"I had hoped. Now put it on and no peeking."

Jaycie giggled as she put on the blind fold.

"No peaking," AJ restated. AJ pulled a complete U-turn to head toward the harbor.

* * *

"Get up, Crimson," Daniels stormed into her hotel room, flipping on the lights in her pitch-black room.

"Ugh, what the hell? How'd you get in here?" Lana asked from under her blankets.

"Your friend gave me a key," he grinned.

"Go away," Lana groaned.

"No chance."

"What time is it?"

"10:30am," he pulled the blankets off of Lana.

"You're kidding me, right. Tell me you're fuckin' kidding me! I went to bed like four hours ago. Get the hell out of my room."

"Not my fault. Get dressed, you're going to have the worst day of your life."

"You're already in it."

"You missed last night's work out, not to mention the days were you mysteriously vanished somewhere and never showed up. You can come make up the time."

"Fuck off," Lana laid back down and curled up, trying to fall asleep.

Daniels got a sly smile, peeling off his shirt and climbing into bed next to Lana, "We can always get a workout in bed."

"Lana nearly jumped out of her clothes as she fell of the bed. "Rapist! I'm so telling on you!"

Daniels laughed as he got his shirt back on, "Go for it."

* * *

AJ led a blind Jaycie on to something that was slightly swaying. He held on to both of her hands as he led her forward. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Jaycie smiled.

AJ removed Jaycie's blindfold and smiled when her eyes sparkled, taking in her surroundings, "Surprise."

They were standing on a smaller yacht in the ocean, making their way away from shore.

"It's beautiful," Jaycie spun around, feeling the wind in her hair. "Is it yours?"

"Yup. Want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah! Although, we do look like we've already started making our way out to sea," she laughed.

"Forgot about that little detail."

"What if I said no?"

"Then I'd be screwed, it's hard enough to get this boat turned around."

Jaycie laughed and was about to say something when her phone started ringing 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. Jaycie answered with a sigh, "What do you want, Lana?"

"Don't you even get snappy with me when you're the one handing out copies of my room key to the world!" Lana stormed out of the bathroom, dressed, and started gathering her workout clothes.

Daniels watched her with amusement.

"Who? Chris? He needed to get in," Jaycie defended. "How come you're up so early anyway?"

"He became my wake up call. I think he's trying to rape me," Lana shot a look at Daniels when he started laughing. Jaycie heard him and started laughing along. "Don't laugh," Lana whined.

"But it's funny."

"Shut up, or I'll return your car that I bought you."

"Shutting up."

"That's what I thought."

"Now why did he wake you up now?"

"He wants to ruin my life," Lana muttered. "No, well yeah, but evidently I missed training last night."

"We had tapings last night."

"I know!"

"That's stupid."

"Just a little. So now he thinks that I'm going to make up the time I missed from last night and earlier in the week."

"Have fun."

"Shut up, I blame you. Where are you anyway?"

"Out with AJ."

"Hoe, I hate you."

"Love you too," Jaycie hung up.

"Done?" Daniels asked in amusement.

Lana glared at Daniels before grabbing her duffel and slamming the door in Daniels' face.

Daniels stormed out of the hotel after Lana, fuming with rage. "You're the one who didn't show up last night. What did you expect I'd do?"

"It doesn't affect you!" Lana turned around to face Daniels. "You're my trainer, not my damn boyfriend, thank God!"

"Just get in my car," he forced through clenched teeth.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself," Lana stubbornly stuck up her chin.

"You're not going to be able to drive yourself home after I'm done with you. I can't even trust you to show up, how am I supposed to let you drive yourself?"

"Easy, you get out of my way, and I get in my car and run you over."

Daniels gave Lana a death glare.

"Fine!" Lana threw up her hands in frustration and followed Daniels to his car.

* * *

Jaycie was sitting at the edge of the dock with her feet hanging in the water, waiting for AJ to come back from throwing their garbage from a late lunch away. Thinking she was alone, she went to talk to herself, "It's so beautiful."

'So is she,' AJ though but didn't say anything out-loud as he came and sat next to her. "Having fun," he smiled, noticing her feet in the water.

She smiled and nodded, "Up in Wisconsin all we had was Lake Michigan really, for big areas of water anyway. It was so nasty and polluted that I never wanted to go with Lana. She never cared, as long as she was in the water. Even if it was freezing cold, Lana would still jump in and I'd mostly lay on the beach. It's fun to do this kind of thing, a boat ride and hanging my feet over the edge…" she trailed off.

AJ smiled as he saw the water reflecting off Jaycie making her eyes sparkle, "How about that movie?"

"Yeah. But could we stop by the arena to make sure that Lana hasn't murdered Chris yet," Jaycie stood up and put her flip-flops on.

"You mean if she's surviving Chris?" AJ reworded.

"No, I mean if Chris is surviving her.

AJ smirked as they climbed into the car and drove off.

* * *

Lana stood in the ring glaring at Daniels, "What?" she snapped.

"You're getting tired," he smirked, noticing her heavy breathing and dazed look.

"You go get three and a half hours of sleep tonight and come back training for hours on end and tell me how you feel then," Lana spat. She turned and got out of the ring.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, it's the way of life."

"I never said you could take a break."

"I don't remember asking," she started packing her backpack.

"Fine, you want to leave?"

She spun around to face Daniels, "Ya think?"

"Let's have an 'I quit' match then. Right here, right now?"

Lana laughed, "And THAT'S fair considering how much I've been working my ass off when your lazy ass has been doing shit."

"Deal or no deal, Crimson," he smirked knowing he was going to win.

"Don't go pulling that Steve (Sting) crap on me. I'm not in the mood."

"You'll get a break after we fight either way. But if I win, you have to come back after you eat. If you win, you don't have to come back and you can be done for the rest of the day."

Jaycie and AJ walked into the middle of the conversation. "What's up?" Jaycie asked.

"He wants to fight?" Lana stated.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You don't think I can?" Lana glared at him.

"No…" he started.

"I know," Lana said, getting a quarter out of her bag. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Fine," Daniels nodded, not thinking about what she said.

She smiled and flipped the coin. It landed on tails. She smirked, "Tails, you lose."

"This won't be good, let's go," Jaycie stated, pulling AJ out of the gym. "Let's go to the movies."

"What, why?" AJ was confused.

"Heads I win, tails you lose. Either way she would have won," Jaycie explained.

AJ laughed, "Nice. But we should stay out here to make sure nothing happens at least."

"Fine."

* * *

"Wait a minute," Daniels was thinking about what just happened. "You tricked me, Crimson."

"Aww, poor Daniels got out-smarted by a girl?" Lana grinned.

"We're not done."

"Oh, I think we are," Lana patted Daniel's shoulder.

He roughly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Let go of me," Lana protested.

"Or what? You'll give me a death look?" he forced more pressure on her arm. She muffled a scream. "You see, Crimson, when you show the pain, your opponent knows exactly where you're hurt."

"Go to hell," Lana gritted her teeth as he added more pressure.

Jaycie and AJ came back into the room, seeing what was going on. All they saw was Daniels pinning Lana's arm to her back, who had a look of pain on her face.

"Let her go," Jaycie went to go help Lana, but AJ snatched her around her waist to stop her.

"Let them figure it out," AJ told her.

"No, AJ. He has to let her go, please," her eyes pleaded him.

He sighed and let go of her at the same time that Chris threw Lana to the floor, "Pathetic."

Jaycie went to Lana to help her up. Lana pushed her away and faced Daniels, "How dare you touch me outside of the ring," instantly Daniels felt an impact to his cheek that echoed throughout the room.

Lana stormed out past everyone, Jaycie glared at Daniels who was holding his cheek. "Good one." Jaycie smacked him upside the head before leaving with AJ.

Daniels stood there in shock over what just happened.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes. I know I haven't updated in forever forever, but I'm going to hopefully start up again. Life's been hectic. I had exams today and get more over the next two days, then I get to videotape graduation and blah blah blah. But yeah. Summer's almost here though. Review if you'd like.**

**The one and only,**

**Carly K.**


	8. Lana's first match, drama for Jaycie

**Take A Chance**

* * *

**Note:** All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.

* * *

Next IMPACT

Lana's music blasted through the arena as she made her entrance while 'Believe Me' played by Fort Minor. Lana came to the ring in blue jeans, brown tennis shoes, a dark brown tank top, and a tan belt that went over the shirt. She climbed to the top rope and hit a back flip to enter the ring.

Alex Shelley's music sounded throughout the Impact Zone as he made his entrance accompanied by Kevin Nash.

"Let's hope this son of a bitch doesn't get involved with this match," Tenay told Don, referring to Nash.

"Well, we did see Ms. Crimson come out last week and take on Jeff Jarrett, and AMW. I can't wait to see what she can pull off tonight," Don stated.

Alex slid into the ring while Nash stepped over the top rope. Alex sent a prize-winning smile toward Lana as Nash laughed at the fact she was in the ring. He motioned for a mic. When he got it he smiled, "And I thought the X-Division was bad."

Lana snatched the mic out of his hand and smirked before speaking in a baby's voice, "Aww, poor widdle Nashy and Awex are afwaid of widdle ol' me?"

Nash glared at Lana before tearing the mic away from her, " I don't know if you have any idea who you're talking to, or if you're just that stupid."

At this point, Alex had his own mic as he made room between Lana and Nash. "Now, now, now. No need to get nasty, big guy."

"Are you talking to him or his non-existent equipment, 'cause I'm guessing it's pretty nasty down there too. You know, maybe if you showered once or twice…" Lana shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Nash whipped his mic and pushed Alex out of his way to get to Lana. Lana ducked as he tried to punch her.

"It's not nice to try to hit a lady," Lana taunted into the mic before whipping it as well.

Nash turned around motioning for them to play 'Mercy'. Lana connected her hands with his, and as she knew, he crushed her hands. She pulled back with momentum and swung under his legs, pulling him with all of her strength causing him to hit the mat face first.

"Did you see that?" Don practically yelled into in the mic.

"It seems as if the only one that can take on Nash in this company is Lana Maria Crimson. And it's a beautiful sight," Tenay laughed.

Nash rolled out of the ring, leaving Lana to turn and come face to face with Alex.

"How did you do that?" he asked, surprised by what she just did.

"Just lucky I guess," she smiled and gave him a low blow. The ref. motioned for the match to actually begin.

Lana quickly performed a jawbreaker on Alex before he could try to rebel. She went to get a power bomb on him, but he reversed it and delivered a Shelley Bomb.

Alex went for the pin, Lana kicked out on two.

"You little bitch," Alex pulled her by the hair to stand her up and started giving her right hands. Alex motioned for a pissed off Kevin Nash to get in the ring. Alex pinned Lana's arms behind her back as Nash got into the ring.

"Oh my God!" Tenay screamed through his mic.

"They're not gonna team up on her, are they?" Don asked.

"That's what it looks like," Tenay's eyes were wide.

"I can't watch," Don turned away.

"Wait! What's this?" Tenay shouted.

Lana connected squarely with kicking Nash in between his legs. She used her leverage to jump up to back flip over Alex causing the back of his head to smash into the mat and her smash her back into his face.

He was out cold, she realized, she went for the pin.

1, 2, 3.

"And your winner, Lana Crimson!" the announcer stated.

The ref held up Lana's arm, she smiled triumphantly.

"What the hell what that?" Tenay asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, it worked though, didn't it?" Don laughed.

"Yeah it worked…"

"Oh no, NO!"

Nash stood behind Lana with an angry glare on his face. Lana turned around just to be jack-knife power-bombed as to what she thought was the hardest it could be done.

Nash helped up Alex and their music hit as they exited.

Lana lay in the ring, unmoving.

"I don't think she's even moving, Don," Tenay stated.

"Man, that was just a horrible tragedy that just happened right there. That was unnecessary," Don shook his head.

"Well she did handle Nash unlike any other wrestler in the business," Tenay added.

Don nodded.

"What's this?" Tenay noticed Christopher Daniels coming out and into the ring and lifting Lana into his arms and leading her out of the Impact Zone.

"It seems as if Lana Crimson and Christopher Daniels have some kind of relationship going on," Don stated.

Tenay nodded before turning toward the camera, "And ending the night tonight we have our main event match of Christian v.s. Abyss in a non-title match." They went to a commercial break.

In the back Lana started to come to. She moaned and kept her eyes closed, "My head hurts."

"I bet."

She shot her eyes open to find Daniels sitting in front of her as she laid on to what seemed to be a couch in his locker room. She sat straight up.

"Easy," Daniels said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Easy to believe considering the last time I saw you…"

"I lost my control, and I'm apologizing."

Lana narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you don't like to be touched, I'm not exactly sure why yet, but I should have respected that," he continued.

"Whatever," Lana got up and started toward the door but grabbed onto the couch to balance herself when shooting pain seared through her head.

"Careful," Daniels jumped up to steady her but pulled away his hands when he realized he was about to touch her.

"Why the sudden change?" Lana breathed.

"What?" Daniels asked.

"Why be an ass hole and now try to be my friend? What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Daniels sounded surprised at her accusations.

"Oh come on," Lana scoffed. "We both know that we hate each other."

"Well if you haven't noticed, us not getting along hasn't gotten us anywhere in training. Considering that you didn't show up the rest of this week," Daniels started raising his voice. "And I wouldn't hate you if you were so cold to me. You seem to hate everyone. Why? Afraid?" he taunted. Lana froze, he seemed to notice because he backed down immediately. "Look, I don't know why you are the way you are, maybe someday you'll learn to trust me. But right now I need you to take a chance and let me help you in the ring."

"You saw me tonight, I can handle…"

"Being jack-knife power bombed by Kevin Nash?"

"Did you watch the match at all? He would have never gotten that on me if I didn't make the mistake to turn my back on him."

"It's the fact that you made the mistake that we need to work on."

Lana start walking toward the door, "You don't know jack shit."

Daniels gently grabbed her arm and held on, "You better be there tonight." Lana looked back at Daniels, "And I mean it," his eyes held the intensity of silent rage. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and shivered as she left his locker room.

She kept her head down concentrating on her footsteps as she walked down the hallway. Right before she hit her locker room she walked into as to what seemed was a brick wall and fell to the floor.

She looked up to see AMW standing before her with Jeff Jarrett right behind. She cursed under her breath before standing up.

"What do you want?" she glared.

"You handled Nash fairly nice tonight…" Jeff declared. "Let's hope you can pull off another miracle."

AMW started closing in on Lana, she turned to run but they pulled her back by the hair. They smirked down at her as Harris pinned her arms behind her back and storm started taking cheap shots. She winced and started kicking back and got a good kick on Storm to make him stop for a moment.

Before they could lay another hand on her, she noticed they were tackled down. She swung around and saw AJ taking on AMW and Jaycie on Jarrett's back taking him on.

At the moment, Lana was thankful for them being there. She leaned up against the wall and held her stomach.

Jaycie was fighting with Jarrett when she made the mistake to turn and check on AJ. Jarrett had her pinned to the ground in a second and his knee digging into the middle of her back.

"What do you want, little missy?" Jarrett asked.

"Get off me," Jaycie tried to struggle out from underneath him, but didn't succeed.

AJ as pretty much getting his ass handed to him at this point by AMW.

"You want to get in the way of the King of the Mountain?"

"Fuck off," Jaycie still struggled against him.

Lana mustered up all the strength she could and went to tackle Jarrett off of Jaycie.

"You OK?" Lana asked.

"Fine, you?" Jaycie got up and helped Lana up.

"Fine…" Lana replied. "Help AJ, I'll be there in a few…"

Jaycie nodded before going over and getting in the brawl between AJ and AMW. She didn't know what to do at first, and then just decide to tackle both of the AMW members to the ground. They were beating on AJ pretty bad, Jaycie went right in and charged forward like a linebacker, taking them down with her. She snatched the beer that Storm had set down earlier and smashed it over his head.

Jaycie turned to look over AJ, "You OK?" He nodded, sitting up slightly. "OK…"

Jaycie let out a muffled scream as Harris pulled her back by her hair. He searched around for his handcuffs.

"Looking for these?" Lana asked, motioning to the handcuffed Jeff Jarrett.

"You bitch," Harris through down Jaycie and started after Lana.

"You're not very nice…" Lana frowned. "Ahh…well…" Lana flung her locker room door open as fast and hard as she could, connecting with Harris perfectly. He fell to the floor in agony.

"This isn't over," Jarrett threatened.

"Oh, but it is," Lana walked away near Jaycie and AJ. "Ya'll alright?"

AJ looked up at Lana before bursting into laughter, "Did you just say 'ya'll?"

Lana glared at him before kicking him in the side, "Thanks…check ya'll later."

Lana walked into her dressing room and locked the door, AMW and Jarrett already fled the scene.

* * *

AJ was still laughing about the way that Lana talked when Jaycie slapped him. "Do you always have to be such an ass?" 

"A P.I.T.A?" he teased.

"Yes, exactly that," Jaycie got up off the floor and brushed herself off.

"I helped out, didn't I?" AJ got up off the floor and dusted himself off as well.

"Yeah, I doubt you would have helped if I didn't make you," Jaycie glared.

"Make me? Wasn't I the one who heard something in the first place?" AJ changed his expression to a glare.

"Yeah, and you kept on walking away. Tell me, if I was in trouble and you heard me screaming for help, would you just walk the other way?"

"She wasn't screaming for help!"

"OK, so if you hear me just having a struggle or something…"

"I didn't know it was her!"

"Any woman! You can just walk away and not care?"

"It's not like I heard anything clearly…"

"So? You should still go check it out just in case someone is in trouble! Of course, you wouldn't have the balls to go running toward a fight unless it's scripted!"

"How would you know anything about my balls, you haven't even let me have sex with you yet!"

"So that's it…" Jaycie lowered her voice. "You're just with me to get some? Use me and lose me? We've only been together a few weeks…"

AJ's expression softened, "Jaycie…" He tried to move in to hold her.

"No, get the hell away from me, I hate you. Lana was right, God, why is she always right…"

"No, Jaycie…"

"Goodbye, AJ…" Jaycie turned and walked down the hallway and knocked on Lana's door.

She answered it and looked at the look on Jaycie's face before handing her car keys to her. "I'll catch a cab," Lana said.

"Thanks," Jaycie almost whispered, before walking down the rest of the hallway and out of the Impact Zone.

Lana turned to where a shocked AJ was standing. He came out of his shock and glared at Lana, "Happy, you hated me, you got your wish that Jaycie isn't with me."

"I never wished for that…" Lana defended.

"Yeah…sure…"

"No, just because I hate you does not mean I don't want her to be happy. And she was the happiest with you than any other guy I've known. And she's been with some bad guys. I know you're not like the rest of them. I'm sorry for hating you, but that's just who I am. But I know for a fact that you two are meant for each other."

Lana was just about as shocked as AJ was by the words that came out of her mouth.

After a few minutes AJ stuttered out, "What…what should I…you know…like what should I do?"

"Give her some time, I'll talk to her, she'll come around."

"I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but thanks…"

"Don't get used to it," Lana turned around to walk away.

"The least I can do is offer you a ride back to your hotel." Lana turned back toward AJ. "Trust me, I'm better than half the cab drivers here…"

Lana shrugged, "Fine. It's not like I have a lot of money with me anyway."

"Excuse me? You're going to have to owe $10 for gas fees…"

Surprisingly, Lana smiled, along with AJ. "Did we just get along?" Lana asked.

"Whoa…I think so…" AJ led her out to his car.

* * *

"Why the hell are you always right?" Jaycie practically yelled at Lana, throwing her keys at her as she walked into her hotel room. 

"I'm not always right, Jaycie," Lana kept her voice low.

"You've been right about every guy I've went out with, they're all complete ass holes…of course you're the one who hates them first, so maybe you were wrong. Maybe not about all of them, but I could have hit it off with most of them…" Jaycie screamed.

"Jaycie, don't be so mad at AJ."

Jaycie looked shocked as to Lana defending AJ. "You hate him, you don't care about him, you don't care!"

"Jaycie, I care, and you know it. He said some hurtful things, it's true, but we were all in a kind of a bad situation. And I know he cares about you with all of his heart. You know I hate almost everyone, and you know why. But you also no that there is no way I would have let him walk away from that if I truly knew he was an ass," Lana reasoned.

"I hate you."

"Jaycie, you're not listening…"

"No, I hate you, leave me alone. Don't come around hating everyone I'm a friend with, you'll just drive them away," Jaycie went to storm into in her own room.

"Jaycie!" All Lana heard in return was a door slam. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"Get your head in the game, Crimson. What the hell is your problem tonight?" Daniels shouted at Lana who was trying to catch her breath in the middle of the ring. 

"That's it, Daniels," Lana stood up and glared at him. "You yell at me one more time tonight and you will never officially be a man again."

"Is that a threat, Crimson?" Daniels narrowed his eyes at Lana.

"That's a promise, ass hole."

" Touché. Now get your head in tact and let's try this again."

Lana reluctantly turned around and braced herself for Daniels' attack once again. He came up behind her and locked his arm around her waist and threw her backward. Lana thrust herself into the air with Daniels but threw her weight to land on her feet and send Daniels out of the ring.

Lana smiled to herself before turning around to see a glaring Daniels.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, climbing back into the ring.

"Worked, didn't it?" Lana smirked.

"Yeah, this time. I'd like to see you accomplish that with someone four times your size like Kevin Nash…"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"You'll worry about it now. You should be prepared for the future, not thinking on the spot."

"Well FYI, Daniels, I don't work well with schedules."

"I noticed…"

"Excuse me?" Lana glared at Daniels.

"You were almost forty-five minutes late today. Other days you don't even show up, a lot of days you don't show up," he glared right back at Lana.

"I have my reasons…one of them being, unlike you, I have a life."

"I have a life…"

"Right…But I have a really busy one. So if I can just leave now…" Lana started climbing out of the ring.

"What the hell is your problem tonight, Crimson? I mean, I know you're a stubborn bitch all the time, but tonight is just off the chain."

"Fuck you."

"Love to."

Lana glared at Daniels, "Fine, you want to know what's wrong. Why don't you go call fuckin' Jaycie? I'm pretty sure she'll yell the whole fuckin' story out to you. Jarrett and his goonies jumped me after taping today, Jaycie and AJ came to help out, AJ started making fun of the way I talked when I thanked them and I guess they broke up over him being a complete ass hole about him and Jaycie not having sex yet. And of course I was the one to blame, so I get jumped, lose my best friend, and get bitched at by you all in one night. I have a right to be a stubborn heartless bitch."

"I didn't say heartless," Daniels looked taken aback at what all happened that night.

"You might as well have…"

"Are you all right?"

"Say what?" Lana looked really surprised as to what Daniels was asking.

"You don't deserve all that shit in one night, especially after being jack-knife power bombed by Nash."

Lana moaned, "Can you stop reminding me about that. I still have a headache. Can I go now?"

"You're asking?"

"Shut up, I can just leave you know."

"One more move."

"Fine…"

"Turn around."

Lana sighed before obeying.

Daniels once again went and locked his arm around her waist like before, but this time pretended he was going to throw her backward to throw her. She made the mistake in trying to throw her body backward, Daniels easily held her lifted into the air and went to trip her forward. At the last moment, he turned her so she landed on her back with him on top of her instead of her going face first into the mat.

"Oww…You just had to make me land on my head to give me a bigger headache."

"I was surprised I got you down."

"Oh shut up. I'm not invincible you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"Can you get off me."

"Nah, I kind of like it here."

"Awkward, I hate you, now get off me."

"Make me."

Lana glared at Daniels.

"Fine," Daniels flew his hands up in defense as he got up from sitting on Lana.

Lana got up and brushed herself off before feeling the wave of dizziness overcome her. She reached out to steady herself with the ropes but she missed them and blacked out before she hit the mat.

* * *

**Yeah, so, I know it's been a while since I last updated and shit, so I'm sorry about that. My mom doesn't want me online because it gets fucked up or some bullshit, I don't know. But it works fine for me...so yeah. Sorry it took so long.**

**The one and only,  
Carly K.**


	9. Knocked Out?

**Take A Chance**

**

* * *

**

**Note: All I own are Lana Crimson and Jaycie Jordans along with one of my friends who also used their names for stories on Fanfiction. Read her stories too! I do not own any wrestlers that may come up, I do not own the general manager or any announcer people or any one else from TNA.**

**

* * *

**Jaycie sat on a giant rock by the side of the ocean attempting to skip rocks in the water, but mostly just throwing them in and having them plop. She was humming to herself with her left arm wrapped around herself while her right threw the stones. She didn't notice someone come and sit beside her. 

"Jaycie…" AJ started.

"What do you want?" she almost whispered.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Please."

"Talk."

"I never meant to say any of that. I was frustrated. Lana and I even got along afterward though…" AJ caused her to turn her head in curiosity. "She said she's never seen you happier with any other guy that she knows and she knows that I'm the right guy for you even if she does hate me. Which she's apologized for."

Jaycie cracked a slight smile.

"Am I forgiven?"

Jaycie looked AJ deep in his puppy dog eyes and sighed, "I'll talk to you later, OK?" AJ looked down, she put her finger under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers, "I promise, OK?"

AJ nodded and watched as Jaycie got up and walked away.

Lana woke up in the comfort of her own hotel room. The setting was dark, just the way she liked it. She was under the sheets in her pajamas, 'Please tell me that was all a dream.'****

* * *

"Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Lana jumped and turned to face Daniels.

"What the fuck?" Lana almost yelled. "How…"

"Room key."

"When…"

"A number of hours ago."

"You undressed me?!"

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in your pajamas."

"You _undressed _me?!

"I didn't do anything, I kept myself under control, I just wanted you to be comfortable."

Lana self-consciously tightened her hold on her blankets, "Comfortable my ass. What the hell happened?"

"You passed out," Daniels sat at the edge of her bed.

"No shit, Sherlock. How did I pass out?"

"From exhaustion I'm guessing."

"What? I haven't even been that busy."

"You're right, considering you haven't been at training the last week. What have you been doing anyway?"

"None of you're business."

"I'm making it my business."

"No chance," Lana got up from her bed and went to the dresser to get clothes. "I'm taking a shower."

"I'll wait."

"You can leave, this isn't your room."

"Not until I know you're alright."

Lana sighed, "I'm fine."

Daniels got up from the bed and started advancing on Lana, "Why do you try so hard to keep people away."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't. What happened to make you so on guard all of the time? Not just for yourself, but for Jaycie too. But even then, you keep her at a distance," He was closing in on her.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to concentrate. He was figuring her out too quickly, she had to get out of there. She turned to was toward the bathroom.

Daniels powered down on her pinning her against the wall, "What are you afraid of?"

Lana stared up into his deep hazel eyes, "I…"

"Lana!" Jaycie yelled, barging into Lana's room.

Daniels stepped back from Lana, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jaycie asked.

Daniels glanced at Lana who averted her gaze to Jaycie, "Definitely not. What's up? Last time I talked to you, you wanted to rip my head off."

"Did you really talk to AJ about me?"

"A bit, why?"

"Thanks," Jaycie left walking through the bathroom door and into her own room.

"Right…I'm getting in the shower then," Lana stated.

"I'll be waiting right here," Daniels clarified.

"You really don't have to, I'm all fine and dandy. You can go."

"Don't dismiss me like I'm some kind of servant, I'm your trainer, I need to know you're alright."

"And don't treat me like I'm some kind of child. I'm a grown adult and I can take care of myself, and I just told you that I'm fine."

"Mentally, physically…emotionally?"

"I'm fine in everyway! OK, you can leave."

'You got that right,' Daniels thought. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, you win! See you later," Lana disappeared into the bathroom.****

* * *

Jaycie crossed her aims after knocking on AJ's door, waiting for an answer. She didn't hear any movement so she knocked again. Still she heard no movement, sighing and turning to walk away, she instead turns into the chest of someone and bounces off, hitting the floor. She looks up to see none other than Jeff Jarrett. She gets up, brushing herself off, and glares at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he smirked as her eyes widened. AMW came up behind her, each putting an arm on one of her shoulders. "It'd be much more efficient if you didn't fight back."

"Like hell," Jaycie elbowed both members of AMW before poking Jeff in his eyes. She ran trying to get past him. He hooked her arm and whipped her harshly into the wall next to him.

He put a hand to her neck applying light pressure, "You either do as I tell you or I snap your neck right now."

"You wouldn't, you're a coward," Jaycie seethed.

"Want to test that?" he tightened his hand.****

* * *

Lana rolled her eyes as Daniels started pounding on the bathroom door for her to come out so they could talk. She turned on the radio on full blast and tuned him out as she started drying off.

Daniels grew frustrated as he heard Lana turn up the radio. He heard a knock at the hotel door and glanced one last time at the bathroom door before answering to a very nervous Jaycie.

"Hey, Chris, is Lana around?" Jaycie asked.

"She's just getting out of the shower," Daniels made a weird face at her. "Is everything OK?"

She looked scared and glanced to her side, "Umm…yeah. Just…" Before she could finish her sentence AMW came in full force at Daniels, giving him blows left and right. "Stop!" Jaycie yelled before pouncing on Storm trying to give Daniels a little help. Storm threw her overhead and she landed on the bed. Daniels was still taking blows from Harris, when Harris finally hit him in the head with a beer bottle.

Lana heard the glass break and turned off the radio, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed, still with wet hair. "What the hell is going on in my hotel room?" she yelled.

Jaycie looked at Lana, desperately, "Lana!"

Lana took a blow from behind from Jarrett's guitar. She was knocked cold out. Jarrett threw her over his shoulder. Harris and Storm laughed in Daniel's bloody face before hand-cuffing him to the bed post.

Storm jumped over by Jaycie and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me go!" Jaycie screamed.

"Shut up, bitch," Harris said. Next thing she knew, everything went black.****

* * *

**So I am completely sorry that I haven't updated in so frickin' long. I kind of got side-tracked and everything and have just been major busy for a long time. I should write more now that it's summer though. So hopefully there will be more updates along the way.**

**Please review.**

**The One and Only,  
Carly K.**


End file.
